When friends and family collide
by Angel Princess Serenity1
Summary: nicolette (my very own made^ character) meets her cousin for the first time....... ya' know. I'm gonna' something away, so read!
1. My best friend and cousin?

Okay, legal junk, I do NOT own Sailor Moon, but Nicolette is MY character so THERE! Blah, Blah, BLAH.... Here's my first fanfic EVER so please read and comment.   
But me nice.   
  
Ages  
Serena: almost 19  
Mina: 19  
Lita: 19   
Nicolette: 19  
Darien: 22  
  
Serena Lunario heaved a sigh, 'almost nineteen' she thought 'and no steady boyfriend.' She thought of her long time crush Darien Edger, the man she had not seen since she was 16, when she fell for him.   
"SEREENA!"   
Her mom's yell brought her back to earth instantly.  
"SERENA!" her mother continued. "I know that you can hear me, and Nicolette is here, so come down NOW, Please!"  
"Coming mother." Serena looked at herself in the mirror for an appearance check. Her long hair was in her meatball style and she was wearing a short white skirt and a lavender tanktop with a silver butterfly on it. 'Fine I guess.' She hurried down, so not to keep her good friend waiting.   
Nicolette was making polite conversation, or at least trying to with Serena's little brother Sammy.  
"How old are you again Sammy?"  
"Why do care again lady?"  
Serena sighed then yelled, "Sammy have some non barbaric manners and leave!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena and Nicolette are walking down the road together laughing and talking.   
"Serena," Nicolette said.  
"Ya, Nico?"  
"I can't hang too long today, cause I have to go and pick up my cousin. You see..." Nicolette felt a sharp blow on the back of her head courtesy of Serena.  
"YOU never told ME that you have a cousin."  
"Ya... well, he's"  
"He?" Serena's eyes glistened.   
"Get over it! Yes 'he' Oooh.... Let's all freak out." Nicolette mocked.  
"Stop that!"   
"Rena, do you want to come with me to go and pick him up?"  
"ONLY, of you don't do that!" Serena stuck her head high in the air.  
"Oh, stop it Rena!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien sat on the plane thinking about why he was going to see these people who he had never known existed until a few days ago. He looked at the picture of the family. He looked at the curly haired brunette with the Darker-than-dark green eyes. 'My cousin.... Uh... Nicolette.'   
He heaved a sigh. Well, he might as well be nice to Nicolette since she had offered to pick him up since her parents would be working the whole day.  
He closed his eyes and tilted his head up and thought of his angel Serena. 'The only one I ever truly can remember loving.' His head dropped down, 'The one who hated me for being such a jerk.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Thanks Nico, for buying me breakfast."  
"No problem Rena." Nicolette smiled at her friend. She then heard the woman come over the speaker at the airport.  
"Flight 127 now in at gate 10."  
"That's... Oh god... I forgot his name..." Nicolette's face scrunched up as they walked to the gate. When they arrived, Serena saw someone she thought that she would never she again.  
"Darien..." She said quietly.  
"YES! That's it! How did you know?"  
"Huh?" Serena looked at Nicolette in utter confusion.  
Nicolette returned the confusion whole-heartedly, "Whatever Rena."  
She grabbed Serena and led her over to the man she thought she wanted to see again, but never wanted to speak to him again at the same time.  
"Hello Serena."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien's eyes scanned the crowd and he saw her. His angel staring at the ground, standing with... his cousin!   
"My god, she is beautiful." He muttered under his breath.   
Then Nicolette spotted him and grabbed Serena and walked over to him. His heart almost stopped.   
"Hello Serena." Were those the only stupid words he could mutter? 'At least I didn't call her meatball head.'   
Her sweet voice reached his ears, "Hello Darien."  
He finally got the nerve to look at her, she was as beautiful as ever, perhaps, no definitely more beautiful.  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!" The voice broke him out of his trance. "I WANT TO KNOW RENA, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY COUSIN, I'VE NEVER EVEN MET HIM!!!!!"   
"Nico, calm down..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nicolette was utterly confused, her best Friend knew the cousin that she didn't even know yet? 'What is this Jerry Springer? NO, this is more of a Sally thing....'  
"I don't get it, but we are all going to go to my house drop of Darien's stuff and you two are going to spend the entire day with me explaining your confusing 'relationship'!"  
"Okay, Nico... ju's chill okay? If you do that I guess I'll go."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nicolette saw how every time that Serena wasn't looking; Darien would stare at her longingly. 'That's so cute!' It was now evening and she had just suggested going to the park to take a walk since they had already eaten.   
Even though they had explained that they had lived in the same town at one point, she still felt better with Serena there.  
At the park...  
Nicolette realized as they past the playground and the restrooms that she had to go to the bathroom.  
"Guys, I have to go the restroom, hold up a sec okay?"  
"Sure." Serena said a little shakily.  
After a few moments, Nicolette came out and rounded the corner to be stopped dead in her tracks by the sight before her. It was Darien and Serena, kissing.  
  
heeheeheeheheeee! Cliffhanger! bwahahahahaaaaaaa! I am tired and i will post the rest of this story.... after I get some good comments from ya'll!!!! ;) mwah!  
3,  
Me! Angel P.S.  



	2. I can't think of one

hey all! Wazup? Oh... you wanna' read right? that figures. okay. first disclaimers: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. BUT Nicolette is mine!!! You have to ask me if you wan't to use her. which you prbably don't so...... I think that I'll shut up now.......  
  
Nicolette tiptoed back behind the corner, pretending to fall so that they would break apart and she could pretend that she hadn't seen anything. She really hadn't wanted to see anything.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena watched as Nicolette turned to go to the bathroom. 'Couldn't she have held it. Geez.' Now she was "stuck" with the only man she would want to be at a park with at night that wasn't so bad. It wasn't so bad except he hated her. He hated her and had made it known.  
"Serena..."  
"Yes Darien?" she turned to face him.  
"I missed you."  
"Don't you mean you missed making fun of me?" She felt small anger arise from her.  
"No...." He turned to her and took her in his arms.  
'No, no, no, no....' Serena's mind kept saying, but she let him hold her, and then he tilted her head up so slowly and so gently that she thought she might melt. Then, he kissed her lightly, waiting for her reaction. 'Serena, get a hold of your self. Push him away, you may have loved him, but you can't let him know that!'  
Then they both heard it, a crash and Nicolette's voice saying a curse. Serena seized the opportunity, and she pushed away from Darien and bolted away.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CRASH! 'NO!' he felt helpless as Serena broke away and ran. 'That cousin of mine! I barely know her and I already want to kill her!'  
"HEY!" He saw Nicolette's face all red, "Well, what's your excuse for not helping me up? Wait, I don't wanna' know... Where's Serena?"  
"Uh..." he thought for a moment, 'Well, it's not like I can tell her that I kissed her best friend and she ran away! Think of some sort of excuse!' "She said she had to.... Go home... 'Cause... well she didn't say, but she had to go."  
"How come I have a hard time believing that one?"  
"I don't know cuz. How come?"  
"God you're annoying."  
"Really, am I now?"  
"Yes, you are, and I am going home. You coming, cause if you're not, have a fun time trying to find your way home!"  
"Gosh Nicolette, you've spent waaaay too much time around Serena!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day...  
"He-ey! Mina's in the hoouuuuse!" Mina came stomping into Serena's home.  
"Ha! Hahahahahaha!" Sammy fell on the floor in fake giggles, then got up and said, "They're upstairs and don't do that again, okay? Okay!" (AN: I don't really think he's that sarcastic, but he is now.)  
"Oops."  
"Mina?" Serena's voice came from upstairs, "Is that you?"  
"Serena, who else would it be?" Nicolette seemed especially annoyed with Serena today.  
"Okay.... I'm coming up!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Shoot I just sounded really mean, I mean it wasn't supposed to come out like that.' Nicolette argued with herself.  
"Sorry Rena." She half said aloud, almost to herself.  
"That's okay."  
'Always forgiving that's Rena.'  
"Listen, Rena I can't stay too long..." Nicolette started, but Serena finished for her.  
"Because your cousin is here visiting and your mom told you that you have to be nice and spend time with him, or show him around." Serena stated very matter-of-factly.  
"HE?" Mina said standing in the doorway.  
"Yes..." Nicolette was again cut off by Serena...  
"Guess who her cousin is?"  
"Uhh... Melvin?"  
"Eeeeeeewwwww..."  
"No... It's not... Darien is it?"  
"YES!"  
Mina screamed and she plopped her self on Serena's bed.  
"Serena... I was meaning to ask you about at the park last night." Nicolette gently started. She watched Serena shift positions and stick her head down as she blushed.  
"ALRGIHT!" Mina's cry rang, "spill the goods Nico."  
"Well, she went with me to pick up my cousin..." Nicolette paused as Mina let out an "Oooh" then Nicolette continued "And I made her stay with us the whole day."  
"Don't you have to go now?" Serena asked anxiously.   
"NO she doesn't. Please continue Nico."  
"Well, after dinner we took a walk in the park, and I had to go to the bathroom, and ahem... Ifound themkissingwhenI cameout ofthebathroom."  
Mina screamed very loudly.  
"Then, I tiptoed back around the corner and pretended to fall down." Nicolette finished.  
"I knew that wasn't a real fall." Serena muttered.   
Mina continued to squeal and giggle until Nicolette had to go and Mina asked if they could go with her.  
"Sure..." Nicolette said.  
"COME ON RENA!" Mina grabbed Serena and dragged her down the stairs to the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien sat on his bed, totally regretting last night. During Serena's re-appearance, he had totally forgotten about his girlfriend Tasia, which was short for Anastasia. 'She'd kill me if she ever found out. She's coming to visit me tomorrow too. Shoot.'   
Then he heard a giggle outside and saw Nicolette and. 'Is that... Yes it is Mina what is she doing? Oh, she's dragging Serena with her. SERENA?!'  
He ran downstairs so that he could be somewhat collected when she came.   
"Darien..." Nicolette sounded a little tired as she called for him.  
"HI!" Mina squealed.   
'Well she hasn't changed at all.' He thought smiling.  
"Mina..." He heard Serena's light voice whimper, "You're hurting me."   
"Oops."  
"Ow! You could let go and then it wouldn't hurt."   
"Aaaalrighty then." Mina released Serena.  
It was then Darien realized that he was laughing at the two girls, Mina glanced up and glared at him for laughing and again gripped Serena and ran out the door.   
"Okay..." He heard Nicolette mutter quietly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day, Serena was walking with Mina and Lita, Mina was a tidal wave of giggles, and Lita was rather was scared of her... To start off with, after that they were both just plain loud.   
"OOOOOHH!" Mina squealed. "Look over there Rena!"  
Serena glanced over and saw Darien holding flowers, and after a couple of seconds a tall redhead approached him, and he gave her the flowers. She felt like he had stuck a knife in her heart, and as the girl took the flowers and kissed him she held back tears. Now she felt as if he had plunged the knife in deeper while twisting it and now violently wrenching it out.   
She looked away, pretending to brush it off, and Mina again did her grab for Serena, and they "calmly" approached the couple.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Darien saw the three approaching and told Anastasia that some of his old friends were coming to say 'hi'. She nodded and turned to the girls  
Darien saw Serena open her mouth to speak, but Lita stepped in.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lita fumed. Darien realized that she must know about the park.   
"Hello Lita. Hello Mina, Serena." He said calmly.  
"Well.... I... hi." Serena stuttered. Mina gave a hostile wave that looked more like a threat.   
"Hello," Anastasia started. "My name is Anastasia and I am Darien's girlfriend. I came to pay him a visit."  
"Ohhhh..." was all that Lita could say.  
"Why are you so angered?"  
"No reason..."   
"Tell me."   
"I just did."  
"The truth."  
"NO REASON OKAY? Gosh!" Lita muttered things under her breath, and Darien could hear the words 're-incarnated' and 'Beryl'. (AN: Does NE1 get that?)  
Anastasia stepped back a bit a little frightened.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Gosh, Lita calmed down.' Serena thought to herself. She then entered the conversation.  
"Hi, Anastasia right?" She plastered a realistic smile on her face, or at least as realistic as she could manage and continued, "Don't mind her... She's always like that."  
Anastasia smiled at Serena. "Okay." She replied.   
Mina did her now trademark grab for Serena, and she smiled as best she could.  
"Come Serena," Mina finally huffed. "We should go now, it seems Darien and Anastasia are on a date."  
"Oh," Anastasia remarked, "Please don't go, stay, we're not on a date. I'd love to get to know you three."   
"NO!" Lita burst.  
"What?" Anastasia looked a little flustered.   
Lita and Serena both knew that if they went with the two that Mina would probably spill about the park, and that was the last thing that Darien needed right now.  
"Sorry," Serena said as sweetly as she could, "But we were on our way somewhere when we ran into you."  
"Bye." Darien said as the girls started to walk away.  
'That confusing little jerk.' Serena thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena was in deep thought later that evening recapping on all of the events which occurred in the past few days. 'So...' She thought as she picked up her pencil and little pink sharpener and started to sharpen the pencil. 'The jerk kisses me and then the next couple of days he ignores me and then shows me his girlfriend the, the, the... Jerkwad!' She kept breaking her pencil and it was almost sharpened down to her eraser.   
She threw the pencil behind her and took out her lead and a mechanical pencil, and she couldn't get the lead open so she tugged at it and the lead flew.   
"Dang it." She muttered. As she left the room to go and get a pen from her dad's briefcase.   
"Serena." She heard a male voice.  
She turned her head slightly to face the ground and she immediately turned red in the face. She was wearing very short shorts because she was doing laundry and she only had old clothes, so her shirt was tight too.   
"Is this how you dress no Meatball head?"  
Her face turned redder, not from embarrassment, but from anger.   
"DARIEN EDGER! WHAT on EARTH are you doing in MY house??!!"   
"I..."  
"SCUSE ME! WAS I FINISHED?! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!"  
"Continue."  
"I forgot. Oh, yeah. How did you get in my house?"  
"I let myself in Rena."  
"I... well... that.... That's.... Oh... I don't know... RUDE! That's rude to barge into my home!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien laughed to himself, 'She got slower. Oh wait... I confuse even myself, I love the girl and I insult her even in my thoughts!'   
"Well?" A very out of breath Serena said.  
"Well, what?"  
"You took the time to get here, so wha'cha want?!" She said rather annoyed.   
'Gosh, she is pretty even when she's mad. Wait, what am I saying, I never she her when she's not mad. What should I tell her? I broke up with Ana cause I like you? I like it. I am goin' for it.'  
"I wanted to tell you that I am going out with Anastasia because I like you." He said, then he thought about what he just said. 'That don't sound right.'  
"What are you saying?" Serena said who was, obviously, very confused.   
"I don't know." He said. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
"Heck ya." Serena laughed, then snapped back, "Why don't you go and figure yourself out and then come talk to me. Okay? Okay!"  
She pushed him up turned him around, pushed him out the door, and slammed it shut.   
'That was nice.' Darien thought to himself. It was just then he heard a voice behind him.  
"You gonna' let a chick kick you out huh?" It was his new friend John.   
"Hey man I..."  
"NO, I've seen everything now."  
"AND WHAT makes you think that I wasn't going back in?!"  
"So you ain't gonna stand for it?" John questioned.   
"NO!!" Darien yelled, "So DON'T ask again." He said as he opened the door forcing it open.   
He walked as Serena whipped around to find him in her house again.   
"What..." She started, but he cut her off.   
"No, Serena," He said as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. "Serena," He then continued. "I love you so much, I have loved you since I first met you three years ago."   
Then, he took on hand off one shoulder and lifted her head and kissed her passionately, "There." He said as he turned to walk away.   
"Darien..." She ran after him and caught him right outside her door. "Darien!"  
He turned to her, and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I love you too." She finally breathed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'I wonder where Darien is.' Nicolette thought to herself. 'He should be home by now.'   
Almost as soon as she thought this he walked in the door with a smile on his face.   
"Hi Darien... Why are you so happy?"  
"No reason..." He said, she could tell he was lying and just thought to leave it alone.   
"Okay... well I have to tell you that I am goin away for a while to see my grandmother, so mom and dad will be working so you'll just have to either entertain yourself or come along."  
"I'll find SOMETHING to do." He said slyly.   
"Okay... well I got to go now okay?"  
"What ever."   
"Same to you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two Weeks Later   
'It's good to be home.' Nicolette thought as she headed for Serena's house. She knocked on the door, and she heard 2 muffled voices.   
"Who's that?"  
"Think hard."  
"OUW! That hurts."  
"NOT funny."  
"Jeez."   
Serena opened the door, and Nicolette saw someone on sitting on her couch.  
"Now Serena," She started. "Who could that be... Not Darien sitting on your couch, could it be?"   
"Yup!" Serena responded. "That's my dude!" (AN: Just for you Angel o' Death.)   
"Okay..." Nicolette muttered under her breath and she sat down next to the couple and they started talking.   
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so be nice. Send me comments, tips, Puhlease! Backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com Do you think I should keep writing or not? Help! I am going to write a crossover w/ a friend, so NE tips about writing would be helpful. Thx!  
- 3Angel Princess Serenity3  
ps. I wrote this b4 my chatroom I just posted it second! 


End file.
